hospital kiss
by vampslayergirl
Summary: Sephiroth is in the hospital from being a hero in the war with his army Aerith comes in his hospital room to cheer him up she kisses him when he is asleep he reacts differently to her when he wakes up then grabs her to kiss her while laying in his bed.


Title: hospital kiss

Author: slayergirl21

Fandom: final fantasy

Pairing: Sephiroth/Aerith Gainsborough

List beta: 1 epidemic

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Sephiroth is in the hospital and Aerith comes to visit him to cheer him up and Aerith decided when he is asleep to try to over come her fear of him a little bit and feels like she wants to kiss him while he is asleep he wakes up when she kisses him and he grabs her to kiss her back when he pulls her with him on his bed while their still sharing a kiss with each other when he is lying in his hospital bed.

Warnings: none very AU

Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy VII

Chapter1

Sephiroth is in his hospital bed from having a wound in his side from being a hero in the army with the war he was fighting in.

He was thinking so much that he didn't notice someone sitting by his bed in a chair in his hospital room, he looked .

When he felt someone stare at him to find Aerith looking at him with a worried look on her face wondering what's wrong.

She stared at him for a little bit until he got agitated from her staring at him so long he said "Aerith why are you staring at me it's annoying shouldn't you be somewhere other then here in my hospital room".

She said "well I was worried about you sephiroth and I didn't know what happened to you because I was so worried when I got here I had to talk to the doctors and they told me you were wounded on your side".

She said to him again "and you had to have surgery to sew it up and make you better and I wanted to visit you so that's why I am in your room now because I care about you and I love you a lot".

He nodded when he was staring at her he let her sit next to him while she watched him sleep she got an idea to overcome her fear as soon as he was asleep she will give him a kiss and hope that he doesn't wake up anytime soon.

She still had her courage a little she reached over and half leaned on his bed while he was still sleep and leaned half way over him where his face was close to her face.

She gave him a kiss which he woke up feeling groggy from trying to sleep to open his eyes to find Aerith's face almost on top of his.

He thought "what the hell" after she kissed him on the lips when he was trying to sleep form being in recovery from the surgery.

His eyes were wide while her eyes were closed from him feeling lips on him he got mad and pushed her off of him to where she almost fell off the bed and unto the floor.

She was shocked but sat on the chair again looking at him she wondered why he pushed her away from him I guess she wasn't over her fear just yet.

Sephiroth looked at her mad but shocked while thinking "why would she do that to me I need my sleep in order for me to heal and get better".

She told "sorry Sephiroth I liked you and was trying to overcome my fear of you and love you so that is another reason why I kissed you because I also care about you too".

He kept looking at her with his eyes still being wide open with a shocked face that looked a bit angry he said "sorry to overcome your fear what and why are you afraid of me".

He said to her "you know that I have to have a little sleep to help me get better and what do you do women you kiss me while I'm trying to sleep does this count as a kiss to hero to you".

She looked at him she said "well I loved the kiss I gave you and I was trying to also make you feel better by trying to show my feelings to you through a kiss since I also heard you and your army won the battle so".

He told her so so what you decided to kiss me while I was trying to go to sleep how about I return the favor since you wanted to kiss me is that fair to you Aerith".

She saw him have a evil smirk on his face she didn't like it at all until he grabbed her form the chair to bring her beside him on the bed to where she was laying down next to him he leaned over and he kissed her on the lips.

She was shocked at it and closed her eyes while he closed his and they held onto each other while laying next to each other on his bed still kissing each other.

Until they broke apart with getting each other's breathing under control he told her "are we even now" she told "oh" and smacked him lightly on his arm.

He laughed and pulled away from her she started to laugh to they were laughing so much that they almost hurt until he kissed her again as soon as they were done laughing and got their breathing under control.

Aerith told him "wow that was wow you're a great kisser I will tell you that Sephiroth", he told her "well you didn't think I was because I think I like to kiss you again to prove more of that".

She nervously said "ok I really like that if you kiss me again ok", he nodded and he bent down to kiss her again while holding both her arms which were on both her sides until she was reaching for him and putting her hands around his head for the kiss to be deeper.

He kissed her licking her bottom lip asking for entrance she opened her mouth and they kissed each other more as they deepened the kiss between each other.

Until they couldn't kiss anymore and pulled apart for a breath of air between each other and losing the holding of each other until they got their breathing under control.

They moved away from each other until they were laying side by side on his hospital bed while still taking a breather and trying to control their breathing.

She grabbed his hand to hold she entwined her fingers with his to keep an extra grip on his hand when he leaned over and looked at her smiling at her this time not looking like he had an evil smirk on his face which she was great about.

She smiled back at him with the fingers entwined within each others hands that they were holding, they were so into each other staring at each other that they didn't notice when someone came in.

They heard a person say so how is my patient doing they instantly pulled apart when the doctor turned to look at his patient.

He said nervously "ok it seems your feeling better I think I'm going to go now and leave you two alone for the time being until your checked out Sephiroth".

After he said that he left the room leaving Aerith having a blush on her face while sephiroth watched him leave nervously and lightly laughed after the doctor was gone from his room.

She looked at him when he lightly laughed and she laughed with him too at being caught by the doctor while they are with each other in his room.

When the doctor left they continued to do what they were doing before they started to kiss each other and cuddle with each other while the both of them laid in his bed.

After they cuddled with each other laying in his hospital bed sephiroth decided to kiss her again like never before she was shocked at how powerful the kiss was.

When he kissed her that she returned the gesture of the kiss back to him she grabbed his head with her arms and kissed him hard on the mouth leaving him in a shock state.

Sephiroth pulled back this time in a state of shock himself he was astounded by how the kiss was he pulled away from her from a minute.

He tried to sit up but he was having trouble too he was in pain form trying to sit up so he just leaned forward on the pillows sitting on his bed the best he can with Aerith helping him sit.

When he was in a sitting position he felt better with her helping him she was leaning on him while he helping the pillows support him in his sitting position to where he was more comfortable.

When she saw that he was comfortable she kissed him on his cheek, after that she was holding his hand again in her hand.

He was shocked again by her kissing him on the cheek again he grabbed her when she is next to him and holding her with his other hand cuddling her with him.

When she was laying next to him and being cuddled by him she smiled at him he smiled at her he told her "hey did you like when I gave you a kiss which is a kiss from me a hero that was in the war".

She smirked at him she said "and what kiss" he wiggled his eyebrows at her he said "this" and he kissed her again which caught her off guard this time and she smiled while she was enjoying the kiss.

They pulled apart she said "now that's a kiss from a hero" he said "what" she said "just kidding I love all your kisses including one that you say is from a hero".

He laughed and grabbed her again kissing her until she was out of breath and couldn't speak until after he pulled apart from her for one of their final times that they were in his hospital bed.

In his room they were laying next to each other again after more then one kiss that they share together when he grabbed her for one of the final times and pulled her halfway on top of him.

He planted her with a huge kiss on her lips she kissed him back with a huge kiss sharing in each other's romantic feelings towards one another.

Finally before one of their final times with each other the both of them pulled apart she said "wow what a fantastic kiss sephiroth I guess I must of expected it form you but you know visiting hours are almost over so we have to make the best of it shouldn't we".

He said "sure" and he grabbed her while she grabbed him and they started to kiss each other again like never before enjoying each other's moments before she has to leave him and go out of his room.

After they pulled apart she tried to get up but he pulled her down with him for another kiss she told "Sephiroth I have to go there is not going to be anymore visiting hour in a few minutes".

He said "so just let them come they won't be bugging us with my authoritive power form being in the war can they".

She thought "oh well might as well stay and not be going home anytime soon I guess", he moved down on the bed where he can lay down in it and pulled her down with him to lay next to each other.

He started to close his eyes while holding her he said now I can get some sleep she looked at his arm while he was holding her she said "I guess being in a hero's arms and kissing him is all a girls got I guess or well time for some sleep I guess".

The both of them went to sleep in his bed waiting for the next morning to arrive where he can finally be checked out and go home.


End file.
